


How To Show You The Stars

by pianocyj



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A little angst, M/M, Some comfort too, beomgyu helps taehyun to escape, happy but sad, happy ending yay, still not good at this tagging thingy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianocyj/pseuds/pianocyj
Summary: Taehyun always wanted to see the stars but never was allowed to, until he met Beomgyu.Beomgyu wanted to show him how beautiful the city is, so he helped him escape his home, even if it means Taehyun would get in trouble.loosely inspired by tangled :)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> hii
> 
> so i came back, and this time, it’s with chapters!!
> 
> this one will take a little longer mainly because i had so much to write with little words to say :(
> 
> anyways, i do hope you enjoy this and thanks in advance for reading :DD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day he’ll go.

It’s the same day, just a different year.

Taehyun is wide awake at 11:45pm, and puts on his slippers and tip toes and grabs his phone. He’s making sure he’s not waking up his mother or his father.

He then went to where the bookcase was, grabbed a match, and slided the bookcase across, then closed it again.

He opened the match box and grabbed one of the sticks, rubbing it against the red strip on the side of the matchbox, and with enough friction, the match had a small fire.

He found the small vintage lantern on his right and grabbed it. Putting the match stick inside of it, and now the room looks a little brighter. Taehyun blows the small fire and then drops it, landing on the floor.

He goes up the small flight of stairs, making sure he’s walking slow to not make too much noise.

When he reached to the top, he grabbed the thin piece of wood that’s covering the entrance to the attic, moved it enough where his head could fit in, and placed his lantern on the floor.

Then he used his two hands, grabbed on the floor, and climbed himself up through the small crack.

He then grabbed the piece of wood and slide it to hide the small crack. 

He gets up, grabs the lantern up from the ground and places it on the small balcony.

He discovered this by accident, and it’s the best accident. 

🌃

His parents forbidden him to go to the attic the normal way because it’s dangerous and it bothers them.

Two years of not seeing the stars at midnight, hurts. He always enjoyed them and was so curious why they always showed up in February 28th. 

Is it for someone’s birthday? Is it like the movie of tangled? maybe.

One evening, around 11:50pm, he always wondered why the bookcase was in such a weird place. It was beside the bathroom, and not in the living room, so he moved it a little, and saw there’s a passage.

He moved it a little more, enough to fit his 14 year old self. And then he pushed it back so no one will wonder why it was moved a bit.

He saw a small vintage lantern and matches accompanying it, and he grabbed a stick, and rubbed against the red stripe until he saw a flame.

He opened the lantern and placed the flame in there, lighting up the room.

He blew the flame off, then put it on the box. He walked slowly since this is the first time he ever done something like this.

He then spotted a flight of stairs that lead up to the top. He walked on the stairs, and saw a piece of wood there.

He moved the piece and tried to fit his head through it, and it worked. He then placed the lantern on the floor, and used his strength to pick himself through the crack, and once he’s on the floor, he picked up the piece of wood and covered the small gap.

He looked at the sky and then saw the pretty lanterns.

‘They’re so pretty.’

🌃

He checks on his phone and sees that it’s 12:00am.

Perfect.

He looked outside of the window, and saw a lantern flying. Then, there are more.

How beautiful it is.

Taehyun wants to jump out of the window and follow the lanterns. 

To even have an opportunity to see them.

But, going up in the attic is a better option for now.

Maybe, one day, when he is 18, which is in the next year, he’ll go.

Until then, he’ll just dream about it, longing for the moment when he’s 18. 

🌃

He’s finally 18, and it’s two more days before he could see the lanterns, if he can go.

‘Just ask mother and father. I’m sure they’ll understand.’

He goes in the kitchen and sees his parents eating dinner.

‘Hi.’ he says, grabbing a bowl to eat galbitang.

He also grabbed a small bowl to get rice. 

Then laid the food on the table, grabbing his chopsticks.

“Can I see the lanterns?” he says, and feels the tense.

“Where again?” His father says. 

“The lanterns?” 

“You’re not going.” 

When Taehyun heard that sentence, his heart broke.

“Why not?”

“It’s dangerous out there, Taehyun. Besides, just because you’re 18, doesn’t mean you can live your life recklessly.”

“I can invite a friend-” Taehyun before seeing his father’s glare.

“No. You’re staying in this house, you’re not leaving to get drunk, or do stupid stuff.”

‘Of course I can’t go.’

The argument made him lose his appetite but he knew he has to finish his food either way.

‘When will I go to Seoul just to see the lanterns.’ Taehyun thought, before crying silently.

When he finished eating, he noticed his parents weren't there, so he just cleaned his dish and grabbed his backpack to go to school.

Maybe one day he’ll go.

Maybe…

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s chapter 1! :)  
> i’m not sure how long this will be, but it will be decided eventually.  
> follow me on twt: cyjdesigner


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is where Rapunzel says that now, his life begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s begin this!!

He finally graduated from his school.

Well, it has been a week, and he accepted bhl university, so he’s excited.

Since it’s a public school and from the money he saved from having his part time job (his parents allow it), he can pay the first year.

Taehyun arrived and saw the train, going inside to sit at the back, and getting his earphone out to listen to sad music.

He starts crying. He graduated and his parents still treat him like a kid, and he wants to be free. Seeing the lanterns is really all he desires.

When he checked his phone two songs later, he realized that his stop is in four minutes.

Time really goes fast when you listen to music.

And realizing that he is going to the local library to help hyuka study, he wipes his tears away, and just closed his eyes while letting dear name play in the background.

🌃

“Basically, you can’t go?” Yeonjun asked after Taehyun told him the story. And he nodded.

“Well dang it. What if you sneak out though?”

“Me? Sneak out? No way, Junnie.” He said, with a chuckle. “Besides, I’m not brave enough to.”

“Besides, is hyuka coming?” Taehyun asks and Yeonjun nods.

“He is, just not now.”

“Why?”

“He’s getting breakfast.”

Taehyun nods, and Yeonjun looks behind him, feeling like they’re being stared at, and sees that it’s Beomgyu staring, and when he makes eye contact with Yeonjun, he turns away.

‘Is beomgyu staring at Taehyun? Was he also listening to our conversation?’

“Hey, what are you planning to do during the festival?” Yeonjun heard and saw that Taehyun asked him that question.

“Just hang out with hyuka and soobin.”

“You’re going to make him the third wheel?”

“Maybe.”

Taehyun chuckles at the response. Yeonjun is very blunt, so he wasn’t that surprised to hear that.

Yeonjun notices that Hueningkai came.

“Hey, he’s here.”

Hueningkai sits with them, and takes out his books.

Time for taehyun and yeonjun to help.

Beomgyu hearing that Taehyun can’t go to the festival. It makes him curious. And makes it his mission.

His mission is to bring his crush, Taehyun, and for him to see the lanterns.

Thinking about Taehyun feels illegal.

He’s pretty, actually, too pretty to be a human. He is smart, amazing, and his smile…

‘Beomgyu stop. Just focus on your work. But how can I, knowing that I can see Taehyun smiling…’

🌃

It’s lunch break, and Taehyun went to Night’s Cafe.

Buying a croissant and nights’ smoothie, just makes him happy.

He looked around to sit and saw that Beomgyu is there.

You know Beomgyu was staring at you, right. Yeonjun said before he left to get some lunch.

His crush…

Well, he could be daring. And daring is what he’s going to be.

He sat where the older was, and that surprised beomgyu.

“Hi, beomgyu-ssi.”

“Hello, Taehyun.”

“Can I ask you something?” he asks, and beomgyu reluctantly nods. “Were you staring at me?”

Beomgyu was caught off guard, but just knew he couldn’t lie, until he realized there was a window where Taehyun sat.

“I was staring at the window.”

Taehyun was confused and then remembered that there was a window where he sat.

“My apologies, Beomgyu-ssi.”

“Don’t worry.” Beomgyu said, and feels like it’s good to ask him… “Do you ever want to see the lanterns?”

Taehyun nods and then says “Yes, but I can’t go because of my parents.”

“Arent you 18 or something?”

“Yes actually.”

“You shouldn’t face much repercussions, i believe.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to help you see the lanterns, for the first time in your life.” Beomgyu said, and then asks “Do you have a piece of paper? So I can write down my phone number?”

Taehyun is flabbergasted, but agrees. He takes out a piece of paper and a pencil, hands it to Beomgyu, writing his number.

“Make sure to text me that you’re taehyun, so i can keep your phone number.” 

Taehyun nods and then asks “When do I meet you?”

“Around 8pm? Just sent me your address. Bring a small bag and bring toothpaste, toothbrush, two days worth of clothes, everything you consider important. I’ll handle the rest.”

Taehyun nods and beomgyu leaves.

‘But, what if we get in trouble… well, i’ll see.’

Then he heard his order number.

🌃

After helping Hyuka, he comes home holding a shopping bag since he bought a travel size toothpaste. He went to his room, places it on his bed, and then takes out his syllabus.

He should start reading to know how his teachers will be like. 

Reading it is boring, and would rather message Beomgyu.

If Yeonjun and Hyuka heard him say that, they would tease him and never let him live it down.

If he told him that he has beomgyu’s number, what would happen?

Most likely they’ll tease him, and make Taehyun believe that he’ll actually want to have something with Taehyun.

After finishing reading, Taehyun received a message from his family.

Why can’t they just talk to him like normal parents? 

Taehyun checks what message his parents sent.

Kang Mirae: Taehyun, we are going to go to support your sister’s cheer practice. We’ll see you in two days.

Kang Dongho: We are going to support your sister’s cheer practice for two days. Do not think that you can see the stars.

‘They’re called lanterns…’

‘Well, this is easier, thanks!’

Taehyun messaged Beomgyu.

unknown: Hi, I’m Taehyun.

Beomgyu 🥰: Taehyun, hello.

Taehyun 🥺: Hi hello. So my address is [blank]

Beomgyu 🥰: Oh, it’s not far from here! I’ll see you in twenty minutes? Oh, and let me buy you a burner phone.

Taehyun 🥺: do you think it’s necessary? 

Beomgyu: If your parents don’t let you see the lanterns, I would not be surprised if they’ll put a tracker on it.

Taehyun 🥺: makes sense…

Taehyun gets up and grabs his backpack and goes through his closet. He brought his pajama, since this will be two days and one night for the festival. 

He also grabbed some of his money, around 167,000₩ (150 USD), and placed it in the second pocket of the backpack.

He also placed his phone charger, laptop and laptop charger.

Because who knows, this could be the last they hear of him?

Like, if Beomgyu is really that nice, he found himself a way to escape so they can focus just on their daughter, since it always seems that she’s the most loved.

He rolls his eyes thinking about his sister.

He got the shopping bag and put it on top of his clothes that were inside of his backpack.

After getting ready, he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to think over his plan.

It’s to see the lanterns, but he wonders, if it doesn’t burden him, will he stay with him?

Like being roommates for their university years? Or is he thinking too far?

He also realized he forgot to buy another toothbrush, but he can buy another later.

‘I should tell them.’

‘Yeonjun and hyuka deserve to know what the plan is.’

Taehyun: I’m going with Beomgyu to see the lanterns

Idiot 1 (yj): wait what?!

Idiot 2 (hk): what?!

Taehyun: yeah :)

Idiot 1 (yj): you actually did it. but would you take your phone?

Taehyun: no, I’ll get a burner phone.

Idiot 2 (hk): can you at least bring your laptop so we can talk?

Taehyun: way ahead of you.

Idiot 2 (hk): now i’ll go back hugging my plushies :DD

He saw a notification that beomgyu messaged him.

Message from Beomgyu 🥰

I’m outside, delete this message when you see it.

Taehyun leaves the bathroom, wears his mask and grabs his backpack.

He deletes his conversation with beomgyu, and then leaves the house he lived at for 18 years, and saw a nice car outside.

I guess this is where Rapunzel says that now, his life begins.

But, leaving beomgyu’s number under his lamp was his first mistake, when he should’ve taken it with him.

Second mistake? He forgot to delete his message with hueningkai and yeonjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s it for chapter 2 :)
> 
> let me know your thoughts and follow me on twt if you like !! 
> 
> twt: cyjdesigner


End file.
